Perjalanan Seorang Anak
by Harimau Liar
Summary: Yukimura ber-ADVENTURE halah  untuk bertemu dengan tuannya. dulu ia seorang tukang bakso, tapi setahun kemudian menjadi prajurit muda hebat dari desa suka bakso. R&R yo...


SPRING

"YUKIMURA! BANGUN! KAU HARUS SIAP-SIAP!"teriak ibu. aku segera , ibu benar, aku harus siap-siap untuk perjalanan setahun ini. aku sedih untuk meninggalkan ibu. tapi, apa boleh buat, aku harus tetap setia kepada atasanku.

setelah aku berpamitan, aku segera pergi sambil menangis. aah...aku memang tidak jantan! tapi itu wajar, karena aku meninggalkan orang yang telah melahirkanku dan telah mengurus diriku hingga besar."HUAAAAAAAAA! DESA SUKA BAKSO KU YANG TERCINTAAAAAAAA! TUNGGU AKU SETAHUN KEMUDIAN!"teriakku."WOY! JANGAN TERIAK! NTAR AYAM GUA KABUR...YAAH! JADI KABUR KAN!" teriak kakek-kakek kagak jelas yang lagi masuk-masukin ayamnya kedalam kandang. aku sebel 1/2 mati."ntar gua sate-sate in ayam kakek loh! orang gua lagi nangis!"jelasku "nangis palalu! lu teriak tepat di kuping ayam!(emang ayam ada kupingnya?*di sate*)" kata kakek itu ngebales. aku langsung pergi.

Setibanya di hutan, aku bertemu tukang kayu."maaf paman, boleh pinjem kapaknya? kapaknya keren amat!" tanyaku."ah kau anak kecil! jangan memegang kapak keren dan usang itu dong!"katanya. "katanya usang, kok keren? tapi ini ada perunggu-perunggu nya...pasti kalau dijual mahal sekali! jarang perunggu buat motong kayu!"kataku."ini karatan, bukan perunggu! kau tidak belajar IPA apa?(emang jaman dulu ada IPA?*keroyok*)ini karena blablabla...*panjang lebar*" "baik...baik...paman... aku mengerti! sekarang, apa paman bisa kungfu? aku pernah diajari sama kakek tukang motong kebo."kataku."tidak."jawab paman itu sambil buang muka."wah paman, kok jawabnya singkat amat. harusnya jawabnya saya tidak bisa kungfu karena saya tidak bisa kungfu karena saya tidak bisa kungfu karena...*diulang 1001X/detik*"kataku panjang lebar."ya sudahlah! terserah kau anak kecil!"kata paman itu pasrah."ngomong-ngomong nama paman siapa?"tanyaku."katsuiie shibata. kalau kau anak kecil?"tanya paman katsuiie balik."yukimura sanada. saya bawa tombak asli desa suka bakso! ada ukiran-ukiran baksonya yang membuat perut keroncongan, disertai racun bakso yang membuat orang itu mati ditangan bakso."kataku."ah anak kecil banyak ngomong! sana kau balik ke desamu!"usir paman."tidak bisa paman katsuiie...aku harus memintamu untuk mencicipi bakso buatanku dulu!"rengekku."dari tadi bakso mulu! kau mau tanganku terbelah? aku tak bisa konsentrasi untuk mengiris kayu ini!"katanya."mau dibantu tombak bakso?"tanyaku."terserah kau tukso! asal kerjaan beres dan langsung di jual di pasar."kata paman."AKU IKUT KE PASAR!BAIK! AKAN KUKERJAKAN DENGAN KEKUATAN MAKSIMAL BAKSO!"teriakku penuh semangat."jangan sampai...UDAH SELESAI?"paman kaget."YEAH!PEMUDA SUKA BAKSO DENGAN TOMBAK BAKSO DAN KEKUATAN BAKSONYA YANG MELIMPAH!jangan lupa cicipi bakso buatanku."kataku dengan semangat yang dasyat hingga hutan jadi gundul(lebay...*di tendang*)"sudahlah yuki...kau mau kena kapak karatan yang macho ini? ayo kita kepasar! bantu aku gotong kayunya."suruh paman."baik paman! pemuda bakso siap menggotong kayu!"kataku.

-Pasar-

Yukimura: "paman...aku capek...aus..."

Katsuiie: "dasar anak kecil lemah, sana ngaso di saung yang situ! kau bisa minum dari sumur yang ada disitu."

Yukimura: "SIAP!"

-Saung-

Yukimura: "akhirnya udah minum...kalo kagak minum gimana nasib tenggorokan gue yak? ntar suara gue udah kagak cakep lagi dah!"

TRENG!TRENG!

?: "mengeluh jangan mengeluh...kalau tiada artinya...mengeluh boleh saja...asal ada artinya...*begadang *"

Yukimura: "BUSET! BANG HAJI! SEJAK KAPAN BANG HAJI RAMBUTNYA BIRU?"

?: "ngawur kau...aku bukan bang haji...mana uang-nya?"

Yukimura: "bujug buneng! bang haji malak! maksud aye...mas ini malak!"

?: "kenalin...aku motochika chosokabe. jangan panggil bang haji lagi ya, aku pengamen disini. kalo kagak kasih duit juga kagak apa-apa asal tu duit halal dan ikhlas. kasih senyum aja saya udah seneng. soale senyum itu ibadah ya kon?"

Yukimura: "i-iye dah...mas, wong jowo ya?"

Motochika: "ho'oh, jenenge sopo kui?"

Yukimura: "hah?"

Motochika: "siapa namamu le? aku wis bapak-bapak loh."

Yukimura: "namaku bukan le, tapi yukimura sanada. mas mau jadi bapak-bapak?"

Motochika: "tau ah! kalo aku dipanggil mas, kemudaan! kalo aku dipanggil pak, ketuaan yang bener yang mana?"

Yukimura: "?"

Motochika: "apik...apik...kamu mau kemana pagi-pagi buta begini?maksute siang bolong deng."

Yukimura: "lebih tepatnya malem molor hahaha! mau bakso?"

Motochika: "weleh...dari desa suka bakso yo?aku punya sodara disitu."

Yukimura: "siapa om?"

Motochika: "ada deh...dia udah kakek-kakek...pekerjaannya motongin kebo."

Yukimura: "*gasp* KAKEK GAUL?"

Motochika: "kamu kenal? titip salam ya untuk dia."

Yukimura: "yo wes, tak sampein!"

Motochika: "ojo klalen yo?"

Yukimura: "tenang aja om! pasti taun depan disampein."

Motochika: "TAUN DEPAN? LU EDAN!"

Yukimura: "tujuan saya kesini mau minum om. saya cuma ngaso bentaran, saya mau ketemu atasan saya."

Motochika: "ooh gitu to...ya udah gak jadi. ntar tour saya nyampe situ kok."

Yukimura: "Tour? lagi konser ya om?"

Motochika: "iya."

Yukimura: "om aku gak punya tempat tinggal nih, gimana ya om? om punya?"

Motochika: "makanya saya tour. wong, rumah saya kena petir. baru kemaren kejadiannya."

Yukimura: "gimana kejadiannya om? emang kemaren badai?"

Motochika: "kagak. kan disini ada yang masang petir di tiang, nah, rumah saya kecipratan akhirnya kebakar abis deh."

Yukimura: "emang om rumahnya terbuat dari apa?"

Motochika: "kain"

Yukimura: "pantesan. kalo rumah saya kecipratan petir, terus kebakar enak deh baunya! jadi bakso bakar."

Motochika: "RUMAHMU DARI BAKSO? GIMANA CARANYA?"

Yukimura: "ntar kukasih tau. tapi kasih tau dulu masang petirnya dimana."

Motochika: "yo wes...melu aku yo..."

Yukimura: "melu?"

Motochika: "ikut."

Setibanya di tiang, ada ibu-ibu lagi tusuk-tusukin pedangnya ke tiang"bu, ngapain bu?" tanyaku."masang listrik dek."jawab ibu itu."om, dia kayak orang gila ya? nusuk-nusukin pedangnya di tiang besi."bisikku."ENAK AJA! INI NAMANYA MASANG LISTRIK! DASAR ANAK KECIL!"kata ibu itu menggelegar+judes=marah.(ribet amat)"jangan ngamuk bu! di desa saya mah kagak ada petir-petiran bu!BUJUG! IBU SAKTI AMAT! NGAMBIL PETIR PAKE PEDANG! KALO ORANG MAH KAGAK BISA KAYAK GITU BU!"kataku takjub."aah! jangan ganggu aku! aku tak bisa konsentrasi kalo kayak gini mah!"kata ibu itu 1/2 itu langsung turun."eh anak kecil! lu diem ye! nama gua ginchiyo tachibana! gua petugas PLN. diem lu!"kata dia ngamuk kayak banteng*di setrum*"sudahlah yuki...jangan kau ganggu orang ini. tapi ada benernya juga sih gangguin dia. toh, rumah gua udah ancur gara2 dia."kata om motoGP(ampun om! maksudnya...AAAAA!*di tusuk motochika*)"salah lu ndiri! udah gua bilangin lu jangan disitu! lu tetep aja molor kayak kebo begono. dah, sekarang listrik udah dipasang. jadi lulu pada bisa gunain tu listrik."kata bu ginchiyo."contohnya?"tanyaku."lampu, tipi, plestesyen(play station maksudnya), radio, ama kali-kali mesin aer kalo ada." kata ibu ginchiyo."lu idup di jaman apaan neng?"tanya orang dari langit."salah lu sendiri ngapain lu bikin cerita aneh yang ada listriknya."kata ginchiyo."baiklah...sebagai author yang baik, kuhadiahkan engkau listrik seberat 1001Kg(emang bisa dikiloin?)"kata orang dari langit itu yang ternyata adalah author sarap kita yang bernama Marioskar-Baksoskar(MB)"asiiik!"kata ginchiyo kegirangan sambil lompat2.

BTTS(back to the story) DUDE!

Setelah aku melihat petir yang ada di pedang ibu penggila listrik nusantara(PLN...singkatan terbaru kita hahaha!*di setrum PLN*)itu, aku berpamitan dan jalan sendirian. ternyata paman katsuiie itu orang yang jahat. masa' anak buahnya ditinggalin di sumur bareng pengamen dan tukang listrik?

Saat diperjalanan, aku kelaparan."duh, sisa jualan bakso tinggal cenggo(1500) nih. buat beli apaan yak. bakso gua busuk gara2 kena kapaknya si paman katsuiie itu."-tiba ada orang pengen motong kambing."BANG!" itu nengok."mau di potong buat apaan?"tanyaku."ini dek, buat makan. ini kambing udah sakaraaat...sakaratul mauuuut...*gemuruh petir...GLEDER!*makanya mau dipotong. tapi, 1 kambing ini kagak abis. kalo mau ikutan ikutan aja saya terima dgn senang hati." kata abang itu."wah! kebetulan nih bang! ane juga laper! ngomong2...goloknya gede amat bang! biasa motong qurban 1001 mesjid dalam 1 detik ya mas?"tanyaku."hahaha...bukan kok! saya emang ternak kambing. setiap kambing yang sakaraaat...sakaratul mauuuut...itu saya potong untuk disate. apa lagi kalo udah musim dingin nih dek, nyate malem2 paling uenak bukan?"jelas abang itu sambil siap-siap motong. dipotonglah kambing itu dengan penuh duka dan asmara(apa maksudnya coba?)SREEET...dalam 3 detik kambing itu udah ditusuk-tusukin, tinggal disate."adek bisa nyalain api gak?"tanya orang itu."bisa. orang saya tukso kok."jawabku."tukso?"tanya orang itu lagi."tukang bakso. harusnya abang ada kata taiye-nya dong misal tukso tukso taiye. gitu dong! kan biasanya tukang sate orang madura. tuh depan rmh author tukang sate tiap hari taiye mulu!"jelasku."hahaha...dasar anak kecil! ngomong2 siapa namamu dik?"tanya orang itu."yukimura sanada, dari desa suka bakso." jawabku."sakon shima, dari desa suka mbe."kata dia."wah bang, kalo gitu ane boleh ikutan ke peternakannya kagak bang?"tanyaku."boleh aja dek, yuk kita kesana!nyatenya disana aja bareng yang lainnya."ajak abang sakon."ok!tapi, aku boleh makan tuh sate kan?lagu keroncong mulai kesetel nih."kataku."hhh...dasar anak kecil!"kata abang sakon.

-Peternakan Mbe Bang Sakon-

Sakon: "eh! Ada kambing yang sakaratul maut lagi gak?"

?: "kagak bang! Cuma satu! Yang dibawa abang!"

Sakon: "kagak seru nih...racunin aja kali yak!"

?: "ajigile nih bang sakon! Mau jadi peternak apa mafia bang?"

Sakon: "mafia maksudlu?"

?: "mafia kambing! HAHAHA!*evil laugh*"

Yukimura: "itu siapa bang?"

Sakon: "pegawai abang, namanya bang Nagamasa Azai, biasa dipanggil bang ajai"

Yukimura: "wes...bang ajai! Namanya kocak betulan!"

Sakon: "jai! Sini jai! Ntar kita nyate lagi! Sekarang lu minta diulekin ama si oichi gih!"

Azai: "OICHI! ULEKIN CABE! BIKIN BUMBU KECAP!"

Oichi: "IYA BANG AJAI!"

Yukimura: "biasa nyate ya bang?"

Azai: "bang siapa nih? Kalo bang ajai jagonya nyate bung!"

Sakon: "eh jai!bikin api gih! Nyate kita!"

Azai: "siip! Tenang aja! Ama bang ajai pasti sate-nya enak dan keren!"

Yukimura: "aku bawa bakso nih! Ikut disate ya! Ini bakso buatan aku!"

Oichi: "waah! Kau bisa buat bakso? Dari desa suka bakso ya?"

Yukimura: "iya mpo..."

Oichi: "oichi"

Yukimura: "iye mpok oichi! Ikut bakar bakso ya..."

Setelah dibakar...

Sakon: "BUJUG BUNENG! LU BAKAR BAKSO APA KERTAS? CEPET AMAT!"

Yukimura: "inilah kekuatan pemuda suka bakso!"

Azai: "aah...jadi gitu...kamu tukso ya?"

Yukimura: "hah? Kok tau bahasa suka bakso?"

Azai: "saya pernah tinggal disitu setahun. Saya kenal ama kakek-kakek, namanya...kenshin uesugi. Tapi dia udah gak di suka bakso lagi. Sekarang udah di grojoan nusantara."

Yukimura: "mm...kakek berambut panjang itu ya!"

Azai: "iya! Nah, sayangnya dia udah sakit-sakitan, katanya nunggu dikuburin aja."

Sakon: "wah! Sate kita udah mateng nih! Makan nyok!"

All: "YOOOK!"

Oichi: "enak yak!"

Yukimura: "he'eh! Ini melebihi bakso buatan kakek potong kebo!"

Azai: "siapa lagi kalo bukan bang ajai..."

Oichi: "bumbunya siapa yang bikin?"

Azai: "elu."

Oichi: "jadi, siapa lagi kalo bukan mpo oichi..."

Sakon: "siapa yang motong?"

Yukimura: "bang sakon!"

Sakon: "so, siapa lagi kalo bukan bang sakon..."

Yukimura: "yang ngusulin?"

All(-Yuki): "KITA!"

Yukimura: "*sob* *sob* HUAAAAAAAAAAAA! PARA ABANG DAN MPO JAHAAAAAAT!"

Oichi: "dih! Cengeng! Pemuda macam apa itu!"

Yukimura: "JANGAN MENGHINAKU!"

Sakon: "sudahlah...jangan pada berantem gitu...mending daripada kita telantarin nih anak, kita urusin dulu. Kan, dia gak punya tempat tinggal. Kasian kan?"

Yukimura: "uh...uh...!*baby face Mode:ON*(gak cocok...terlalu norak...Yuki:APASIH LU? AUTHOR KAGAK GUNA! UDAH REINKARNASI, WABAH BAKSO...*DUAGH*Oskar: satu tendangan dari oskar...jangan pernah menyebut judulnya!Yuki: baik...baik...*sob*)

Oichi: "tapi dia harus kerja juga disini! Jangan ngaso2 mulu!"

Yukimura: "ROGER! MPO!*hormat*"

Oichi: "terserah lu dah!*pergi*"

Yukimura: "sekarang aye ngapain?"

Oichi: "lu nyuci piring! Cari aernya di pegunungan yang ono*nunjuk gunung*"

Yukimura: "bujug! Disuruh kesitu? Naek apaan?"

Oichi: "terserah elu! Disini kagak ada pipa atau paralon, jadi kalo mau nyari aer harus ke gunung dulu."

Yukimura: "terus gimana dong? Mbe-nya...keausan dong?"

Azai: "iya...menurut bang ajai sih kita harus nimba aer yang banyak! Sayangnya, tempat aer jauh! Makanya biasa kita nyuci piring pake...(author mulai ngawur, dia kejijikan sendiri dan mulai menendang-nendang JIJIIIIIIIIIK!author mulai teriak-teriak, dia terlihat gila saat lebih membayangkan hal yang dia...DIAM!baik...)

Yukimura: "APA?"

Setelah diceritakan bang ajai, yukimura mulai pergi ke puncak gunung...

* * *

**YEAH! SAYA TETAP BERSAMA BAKSO! TUNGGU EPISODE BERIKUTNYA! **

**REVIEW MAS!**


End file.
